Fire Emblem: Fell Savior
by Jarceus
Summary: What if Naga, in her infinite wisdom, decided that a doomed timeline needed saving? You get this train reck of a self insert fanfiction. Come along and see just how much plot I can force into this and if it makes any sense in your mind. Rated M for death, swearing and safety on the part of the author.
1. Awakening

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of a new story of mine called Fire Emblem: Fell Blood, another story in a collection of mine I am now calling, The Stupid Self Inserts. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The world of Fire Emblem Awakening is an interesting on within the world of Fire Emblem, mainly due to the constant crossing of timelines, stemming from possibilities, Naga and Grima's refusal to lose and the wish to make a change. As such, much of things that shouldn't happen, could. And if there timelines could mix, what difference could a fourth timeline make? What difference indeed…

We start one timeline with a hooded figure running through what seemed to be a dead forest, each and every tree having died long ago as the figure stopped, panting as his hood covered his face in shadows while his right arm fell to his side limply. His left arm on the other hand? It wasn't there, his left sleeves was completely empty, the arm meant to fill it having been lost longer than the life in the trees around the man. The man stiffened as he heard a noise and pulled a sword from beneath the hooded cloak he was wearing and got ready to fight, just as a figure with glowing red eyes and dark purple skin. It was holding an axe in it's right hand as it groaned in an inhuman voice and stared right at the hooded man before rushing towards him in a feral manner, making the man click his teeth before he jumped to the right slightly to avoid the axe, which cut straight through the dead tree behind him before he sliced at the purple skinned figure, cutting deep into it's skin and making a black mist pour out of the wound before the man let out a scream and slashed upwards from the wound, nearly cutting the purple figure in half as it fell to the ground and collapsed in on itself, turning into nothing more than a purple mist as the hooded man leaned against another tree, panting.

"Dad!" A female voice called out as a smaller hooded figure ran up to the man and hugged him, making the man laugh a little as he put his sword away and patted the smaller figure on the head softly and moved their hood down, revealing a green haired female teen with pointed ears and brown eyes  
"Hey sweetie… how are you?" The hooded man asked, his voice portraying the gentle smile that was on his face as he softly looked up to another hooded figure who was taller than the female teen, but shorter than the man as they took their own hood off, showing a male teen with blue hair and brown eyes as he walked up to the two  
"Uncle, I think I found the outrealm gate we have been looking for… the last one in this world…" The male said calmly as he sharply looked behind himself and ducked under a sword by another purple skinned figure who would have decapitated him. Soon after he ducked, a massive bolt of electricity pierced the figure's head, causing it to rapidly collapse into a purple mist while the female glared at it, her left hand still sparkling with electricity before she smiled again and hugged the male who was seemingly her cousin

"That's great to hear Marc. Soon enough all of us will be able to change the past… and allow you and Morgan to see your family all together." The man said softly as the now named Marc and Morgan nodded their heads before Marc showed the way towards what seemed to be an empty doorway, held within the ruins of an ancient temple that had long since been abandoned by all the people living there… As the three got closer to the empty door, it let out a flash of blue light as a blue portal of some kind opened up inside of it, making the two teens smile widely as the portal opened up and then ran up to it, before the hooded man jumped behind them and grabbed an arrow out of the air, making the teens freeze as the felt the air on their backs shift from the sudden movement, which inclined them to turn around to face an army of purple skinned figures, all armed with different weapons on all sorts, from swords to axes to even spears, bows and magic, they surrounded the three before a primal roar sounded throughout the lands as the teens began to shiver in fear knowing what that roar came from  
"Morgan… Marc, get into the outrealm gate… now…" The hooded man whispered to his daughter and nephew, making the two stare at him in shock and surprise  
"Dad, what do you mean…?" Morgan asked her father in fear as her brain refused to connect the dots to what her father was doing as tears slowly came to her mind at the thought of what was going on, the same was going on with Marc  
"I want you both to run. Get through the outrealm gate and get to the past. And don't worry about me, I'll be right behind you through it all." The man smiled softly as he dropped the arrow and lowered his own hood, revealing his short silver hair, brown left eye, closed and scarred right eye and his gentle and calming smile as he pushed the two towards the outrealm gate with his one arm before he pulled his sword back out "Now go!" He shouted as he took a few steps forwards  
"We're not going to leave you uncle! We couldn't!" Marc shouted before the man sighed but kept his smile up as he threw his sword into the air before turning around and thrusting his hand towards the teens  
"Wind!" He shouted as he fired a massive gust of wind at the two teens, forcing them to fly back into the outrealm gate before he turned around again and grabbed his sword in a reverse hold and glared at the army "Come at me you undead dastards." He growled out before the purple skinned army began to move out of the way of a clearly female cloaked figure, who's appearance only made the man's singular eye widen at seeing her

"Hello… brother… how nice of you to stop, it's suck a shame our children aren't hear right now to see your end." The woman smiled as a wind blew through the area, lowering her hood to reveal a woman with red eyes and silver hair fashioned into two pony tails on the sides of her head

"Robin… or should I say Grima… what an… unpleasant meeting at the end…" The man growled out before he was forced to block a strike from one of the members of the army as they tried to cut his head off with a sword, only to collapse into mist as the man ran his sword through their chest "I see that you are still going to wipe out the rest of humanity with this cursed Risen army." He continued as he threw his sword into the head of another one of the new dubbed Risen before he pulled out a red book which looked really old and damaged

"A Bolganone tome? And from appearances, one which has only one use left before it burns up. You better use it wisely dear brother." Grima taunted the man with a cruel smile, making the man smirk right back at her with his own evil smile as his cloak began to lift up with a sudden magical power as the book in his hand lit on fire and quickly turned into ashes as what seemed to be lava surrounded his hand but didn't burn it at all before he turned on his heel and casted the spell in the direction of the outrealm gate, making the ground under it explode outwards in a plume of lava as the gate itself fell into the opened hole, consumed by lava and earth and never to be used again  
"Yeah, I used it wise alright sis… I used it so you won't be able to hunt Marc and Morgan down ever. And now it is over, I win. Some of humanity has survived your wrath… and will live on in a new world, so kill me. It won't matter, your victory will be short and hollow! As you may have won most of the battles, but in the end humanity won the war!" The man shouted as he turned back towards Grima a crazy smile threatening to split his face before he was stabbed in the gut numerous times by spear wielding Risen, making blood begin to leak out of his mouth slowly "Hehe… you… better enjoy… this… for as long… as you can… Grima…" The man said slowly before he spat out some more blood while Risen moved behind him and stabbed spears into him more… soon enough the life left the man's eye as he fell limp on the spears impaling him before a purple fire began to circle around his body and engulf it completely…

Meanwhile in another timeline, a man with dark blond hair which bordered on brown was working on a machine of some kind as he shook his head softly "I swear, this machine was working back when James dropped by earlier… but now it's not? What happened while we zoned out?" He asked himself as he took a metal plate off of the machine, allowing him to see the internal wiring of the machine as he tried to find out what the issue with it was. His ear twitched unconsciously as he began to remove a button from the strange machine, only for it to turn on, smaller parts of the machine beginning to click out of place and hit each other in a highly unstable way as the machine suddenly stopped all together, a internal part of it having clogged up as the machine started to slowly get closer and closer to it's unstable result…

The man sighed to himself as he took another metal plate off of the machine before he heard a snap as the machine exploded in his face, blasting him backwards into a wall, pieces of metal now piercing his skin as pain moved through his body rapidly, burns covering some of his body along with soot as smoke filled the room slowly from a mechanical fire originating from the machine. The man slowly began to close his eyes as he felt his conscious begin to slip away from him…

Upon opening his eyes again, the man gasped and sat upright straight away as he looked around himself… he seemed to be in a blue void of sorts, on he hadn't ever seen before… but one that also felt strangely familiar for some reason. As he looked around, he noticed that his body was a bit off… looking down, he could see what was off about it, his clothes had changed from the average shirt and shorts he had on before to something else entirely. He was now wearing a beige shirt with small black lines going down it vertically with no sleeves and long beige pants with a single black line going down the middle of each leg with black dots on the side facing the centre of the pants. Over this he wore what felt to be a jacket that only covered half of his upper arm and the sides of his chest with a collar poking up and covering his neck from the sides and back, on his waist he had two belts that were wrapped around what seemed to be leather padding that went around his waist and over the top of something that looked strangely like some strange kind of dark blue skirt with golden highlights, he was also wearing leather gauntlets that covered his arms up to just before his elbow and over the back of his hand. He was also wearing leather boots that went up to just under his knees and had a cover of sorts over them which seemed to also be leather. Most of this was actually covered by a hooded cloak which was the same colour as his 'skirt' only with golden cuffs on the sleeves and purple markings on the sleeves and back. The inside of the hood and cloak itself were the same purple as the markings on it,  
"Jesus… I look like I'm dressed up like Robin from Fire Emblem." The man laughed a little before he looked around a little before a mirror appeared in front of him, allowing him to see his head, which had also changed. His hair was now silver and shaggy, his eyes were a piercing red colour that just seemed to stare into your soul, and his ears were pointed kinda like an elf's ears "Ok, scratch that, I look like an elf version of Robin, or maybe a Manakete Robin…" The man continued before a blue glow formed from behind him, making him blink in surprise as he looked behind him in the mirror as a transparent image of a woman with green eyes, long green hair that reached to just above her knees, pale skin and a dress of sorts that showed off the centre of her torso with a belt around her hips, supporting a band that held some crystals. She also had a single golden bracelet on each wrist which was connected to a bunch of teal green wire-like clothing that wrapped around her forearms, two more golden bands were in the middle of her upper arms, a similar wire-like clothing attached to the bands and going up her arms. The same teal wires connected her dress to it's collar around her neck. Her hair was parted to the sides to reveal her forehead and a headpiece placed on it… this was Naga of the Fire Emblem world…

"Hello, you must be confused." Naga started as she noticed the man gaping at her, his mind seemingly have malfunctioned at this point, over loaded with his new appearance and the appearance of, in his mind, a video game character.  
The man shook his head a little as he cleared up his thoughts slightly "Alright, this is the strangest dream I've had by far… but, what ever. I'm Jarod, confused, and pleased to meet you Naga." The man said all at once as he smiled a little at Naga  
"This is no dream… I have called upon you to help me save the timeline I call home… I know that you must be lost on how you could help… that is where your current host comes in… Through the use of the outrealm gate, I summoned one of the possible Robin of an outrealm, this Robin was a special one due to the change in that timeline, where because of a mistake in the merging process, the minds of both Grima and Robin were destroyed, leaving their bodies lifeless, but alive. I merely decided to take this, turn the Robin into a Manakete like myself through the power of the outrealm gate, and waited for a soul to cross my-" Naga explained before she was interrupted by a loud yawn from Jarod who stared at her bored  
"You know, that sounds like some fanfiction crap that I would make up… but you know what? Screw it, you need help, this is probably a dream which I'm having before I die, so I'll help you… Let me guess, despite Lucina's best efforts, Grima still destroys the world and humanity, and because of this you are upset and decided to add another anomaly into the time stream?" Jarod said as he stretched a little, groaning as he popped his shoulders and knuckles a little while Naga made no reply to what he said, surprised by his… bravery? Rashness? What ever it was called, it was surprising. "And judging from that silence I don't hear, I'm going to say I'm right about that, so, what role do I got to play in this?" Jarod asked as he stared Naga in the face  
"Well, that would be up to you what role you will decide to be, be it a brother, a cousin, or what ever else you desire. I am putting faith in that you will do what is right and help give humanity it's best possible ending." Naga said politely, making Jarod nod and smile  
"Alright then, send me down to Ylisse or where ever I'm going and I'll play the best brother Jarod I can… Oh, and is that magic and weaponry stuff things I'll have to learn, or stuff my body already knows how to do? I mean, it would really suck if a spell blew up in my face and all that." Jarod said while Naga nodded towards him and opened up a portal, answering the new Manakete silently before he jumped into the portal, already coming up with possible stories to make up on why he's there… fully ready to take advantage of Robin's amnesia… and also deciding to ignore the strange part of him that was looking forwards to fighting and killing enemies of the Shepherds


	2. Pop up in Awakening

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Fire Emblem: Fell Blood, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chrom: So, I'm introduced in this chapter, correct?  
Jarod: Yep, you, Robin, Lissa, Frederic, Sully and… Virion… and more Risen.**

**Frederic: And I will make sure to stay wary… especially of the two Robin…**

**Jarod: Rude.**

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**ThatRandomSquid: (New): Lol, I was literally laughing so hard at the part with Naga trying to talk. Eager to see where this goes!**

**firesage101: (New): mindfucked? but aweso.e**

* * *

**Replies**

* * *

**Jarod: Aha! I say nein to your talking!**

**Naga: I was trying to**

**Jarod: I SAY NEIN!**

**Naga: But…**

**Jarceus: NEIN! No-one cares! And thank you for the compliment to my story. And I aim to please. Unless it's towards Naga. She will be silenced.**

**Naga: Hey! I'm-**

**Jarod: Not supposed to be a part of the story anymore, so shut it!**

**Naga: This is abuse…**

**Jarceus: You are a fictional dragon. Also this is my story so it isn't abuse. It's a comedy piece. Also, don't abuse people, it's a bad thing to do. That being said, let's start the chapter. Also disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Never have, never will. Oh, and feel free to tell me your thoughts, or any mistakes you feel I made in spelling, grammar or the words I used.**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

_"Well, that would be up to you what role you will decide to be, be it a brother, a cousin, or what ever else you desire. I am putting faith in that you will do what is right and help give humanity it's best possible ending." Naga said politely, making Jarod nod and smile  
"Alright then, send me down to Ylisse or where ever I'm going and I'll play the best brother Jarod I can… Oh, and is that magic and weaponry stuff things I'll have to learn, or stuff my body already knows how to do? I mean, it would really suck if a spell blew up in my face and all that." Jarod said while Naga nodded towards him and opened up a portal, answering the new Manakete silently before he jumped into the portal, already coming up with possible stories to make up on why he's there… fully ready to take advantage of Robin's amnesia… and also deciding to ignore the strange part of him that was looking forwards to fighting and killing enemies of the Shepherds _

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Jarod opened his eyes as he stood in a blue land, making him sigh in annoyance before he noticed something, it seemed to be figures rushing through the land and towards a white circle of some kind… one of the figures was wearing what seemed to be an outfit made out of various blues along with a mask over their face. The clothes were a bit baggy on their body, take in a slightly short stature, and it made it hard to decide what gender the person was. They also had a sword on their left side…  
"Hold on… do I…?" Jarod asked himself as he checked his side and smirked as he saw a sword made out of silver attached to his waist before he noticed the other two figures, who both had dark purple skin and glowing red eyes, one of them held an axe and the other one held a spear… which it threw towards the person in blue "Move!" Jarod shouted as he somehow moved fast enough to get between the spear and person as he drew his sword and redirected the spear into the air  
"What the…? Who are you?" The person asked, their voice holding a slight feminine tone to it. The shorter distance between the two allowed Jarod to see some more features of the person, such as their blue hair and some of the subtle features that allowed Jarod to note specifically that the figure was female, to be specific, it was Lucina, the daughter to Chrom from the future and leader of the Future Shepherds, who consisted solely of the past Shepherds' children  
"Does it really matter right now!" Jarod shouted as he blocked the other purple skinned figure's axe while the one who held the spear jumped up into the air and grabbed it, making Lucina seemingly glare at the figure, despite the fact her face was covered in a mask which covered her eyes  
"Right!" She nodded as she rushed towards Jarod, and while ducking under a stab from the spearman's spear, ran her sword through the first figure while Jarod pushed his sword, and axe attacking it upwards before he spun around and cut the other figure in half, in a way forming a dance with Lucina as they both left over their cut opponents and slides the some more as purple mist spilled out of the cuts and the figures melted away

"Phew… What were those things?" Jarod asked Lucina, deciding to play dumb with her, even if he had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't work, all things considered.  
"Risen. Monsters from my world. The living dead you could say." Lucina said bluntly before she put her sword away and ran away towards the light, making Jarod sigh and shake his head before he followed her, knowing at what time point she would end up, which would be a good time for him to show up as well. As the two neared the light, it opened up to show a burning forest with cracks in the earth and lava all around with a blonde woman cowering before a Risen, this made Lucina go faster as she reached out through the light before it forced her through entirely, giving her a boost of speed and distance to block an axe strike just in time to save the woman while Jarod walked through the light, making him drop down onto a tall tree, which he proceeded to calmly climb down before he walked towards the two… wait no, now there was a blue haired man with the two women, so risen having been killed off by the man and Lucina

"Smart moves, Blue." Jarod said as he smiled at the three before his ears twitched as he heard some footsteps behind him. In one quick movement, Jarod swung around and drew his sword, pointing it directly at the neck of a white haired female, who held her hands up high, her eyes wide in both fear and surprise  
"Hey! Put the sword down!" The blue haired man said as he walked up to Jarod who put his sword away as fast as he pulled it out  
"Sorry about that. I just heard a noise, and going off of those figures from earlier, this area isn't safe to talk." Jarod said calmly as he looked at the woman he pointed his sword at and smiled apologetically "Sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me." He said as he bowed his head slightly while making the white haired woman nod her head

"It is ok, considering the situation we are in, it is only understandable you are on edge. I am Robin, may I ask who you are, and why you look like me?" The woman replied, giving Jarod her name, making him smile  
"Of course. Wait a minute, how come you don't remember me? Hold up, did you get amnesia?" Jarod asked, pretending to be concerned with… frightening accuracy… highly, frightening accuracy…

"Yes, I am sorry if I knew you. I can only remember my own name, but nothing else." Robin apologised sadly before she felt Jarod put a hand on her shoulder  
"Heh, I guess we are a bit in similar books on that part, huh, sis?" Jarod asked calmly as his simple question caused looks of shock to appear on the faces of all the people around him "Hehe, yeah, that's why we look alike, we are twins in some ways. I'm Jarod, your brother." He added before he made to take a step back before his eyes widened quickly and he tackled Robin "Get down!"

"Gah!" Robin cried out as the two fell to the ground as an axe passed through the air just where Robin's head was. This made Chrom prepare himself for battle as Jarod and Robin got back up onto their feet and drew their swords out, prepared for a battle as a horde of Risen appeared around them, all of them holding different weapons, be them spears, swords or axes

"Milord! Milady! Are you alright!" A male voice asked as a brown haired man in armour, riding upon an armoured horse ran up to the group, a lance in his hands making, making the blue haired man nod his head along with the blonde woman who smiled at the man happily

"Fredrick! I'm glad to see you!" The blonde woman smiled before the now named Fredrick picked her up and onto his horse carefully before he grunted as he used his lance to block a sword coming from one of the Risen before he ran it through, making it collapse into purple mist as the rest of the Risen began to charge at the group of six as Lucina ran away from the group, leading a good portion of the horde away from the others  
"Fredrick, get Lissa to the back before coming back to help Me, Robin and… Jarod was it?" The blue haired man asked, looking over at Jarod who nodded his head before he moved slightly to the left while keeping his arm and sword out, watching as a Risen fell onto his blade before collapsing into purple mist

"Yeah. And what's your name?" Jarod asked the man calmly as he blocked a strike from another Risen, the blue haired man doing the same while Robin moved back, a book in her left hand as magic flowed around her right hand

"Chrom. My name is Chrom. We'll have proper introductions later." The newly named Chrom said calmly as Jarod nodded and kicked a Risen next to another one, just as Robin unleashed a ball of concentrated electricity at one of them, shocking the both of them before Jarod and Chrom sliced them in half, their swords covered in left over electricity as the slashed at another pair of Risen, making all four collapse into purple mist before Fredrick rode on his horse right past the two swordsmen and ran multiple Risen through on his lance before his horse jumped out of the way of a war hammer that would have crushed it

"Back!" Fredrick shouted as he stabbed the Risen holding the hammer right between the eyes, making it collapse into a pile of purple mist before his horse jumped back as a Risen tried to attack it with a sword before Jarod ran it through on his sword and nodded to the man on the horse behind him, getting a curt nod in return, getting the basic idea of what he was silently saying

"Fire!" Robin shouted as she launched a fire ball at a group of Risen who were… playing poker? Anyway, the fireball exploded at their feet and ignited them… and a trail of dead trees leading through the army of Risen, separating a good bunch of them from the main group as the sound of a horse running ran throughout the battlefield as a red haired woman on a horse leapt into the battle field and stabbed a Risen through the chest with her lance

"Captain Chrom! Are you ok?" The woman asked as her horse ran over to join the other humans… Ylissean… Shepherds, let's go with Shepherds. She grumbled something under her breath as she got to the group before turning to the moderately sized group of Risen that remained "  
All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size next? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—" She shouted, unaware of a Risen sneaking up on her before it was shot in the back of the head by an arrow as a man with long blue hair walked up to her slowly  
"Hold, Milady." The man said as he bowed a little, getting the red haired woman's attention "Life may be long, but attraction is—" He started before Jarod walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder  
"Hey. Ruffles. Less with the useless flirting to try and get the attention of Red… and more killing the FUCKING LIVING DEAD AROUND US!" Jarod screamed in his face before he narrowed his eyes as he heard a Risen collapse into mist behind him, having been killed by the red haired woman "Note to self. Less shouting at blue haired flirts, and more paying attention to…" Jarod continued to himself before he turned around and redirected a Risen's axe strike with his sword, "The battlefield!" He ended in a grunt before he thrusted his sword through the Risen's chest, making it disappear in a cloud of purple 'Jesus christ. This body does come with some, helpful instincts and sense, all things considered.' He thought to himself before he jumped back to get near Chrom and Fredrick

"Good going." Chrom complimented Jarod shortly before the two killed a pair of Risen while The blue haired man and red haired woman introduced each other while killing Risen. Soon enough with the lances of Fredrick and the red haired woman, magic support from Robin and the combined slashing from Chrom and Jarod, all of the Risen they had been met with had been vanquished, just in time as Lucina ran over to the group, her clothes slightly cut up, but other than that she was completely fine, her years of killing Risen in her world being of great help

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Fredrick report calmly as he motioned his spear towards Lucina, who nodded her head slightly while Lissa walked up to her  
"Um, I never got to thank you… for before. So… thank you. You were very brave." Lissa said with a soft smile on her face as she thanked Lucina for saving her, the blue haired woman in secret giving no reaction towards Lissa  
"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom said, trying to strike up some friendly conversation with Lucina while Jarod took a few steps back and mouth 'Marth' to himself as he watched on  
"You may call me Marth." Lucina said calmly as she looked over at Jarod suspiciously, knowing that one of a few things was going on with his presence in this world… after all, she knew a lot about the past… and saw him in the plane between times, so that was a giveaway as well.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom asked Lucina, making her stiffen up slightly at his question, thankfully this went unnoticed by anyone other than Fredrick the Wary and Jarod  
"I'm not here to talk about me." Lucina said as she calmed down and let out a sigh, "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." Lucina said cryptically before she began to walk away while Lissa freaked out  
"Huh? What's teetering where now?" Lissa asked, staring at Chrom and Fredrick before she looked back over to see Lucina walking away "Hey, wait!" Lissa called out to Lucina, only for the blue haired time traveler to run faster and disappear making Robin sigh  
"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin asked the group, making all of them besides Jarod sigh slightly

"It would appear his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."Fredrick said before looking back at Jarod who was leaning on a tree and waving at him "And, I'd wager our new… company here, might be of use." He added, drawing attention back to Jarod who smiled slightly  
"Indeed. Thank you for your help. I know you introduced yourself, but in the chaos of that battle I believe I chose to ignore it for the most part in favour of focussing on the battle." Chrom said calmly as he walked up to Jarod and shook his hand  
"Likewise. If I remember from what I gathered on the battlefield, your name is Chrom, you little lady over there is, Lissa was it? Yeah, I think it was Lissa. And Mr. Horse Rider is Fredrick. I should reintroduce myself. I'm Jarod. Nice to meet you all." Jarod said with a smile as he bowed slightly while Robin looked at him

"And… you said you are my… brother…" Robin said slowly, seemingly tasting the word out while Jarod nodded and smiled sadly  
"Yeah… It's… well, it's sad that you don't remember anything. I have no idea what happened to make you lose your memory… but I see you made a good group of friends here, so at least some good came out of it." Jarod smiled as he closed his eyes, helping him to hide any trace of the lies and half truths he was talking about while he put his sword away

"If what you say is true. Which I find to be suspicious, then you can tell us about Robin's past… Or her character." Fredrick said calmly as he stared intently at Jarod who chuckled awkwardly

"Thinking on it… and who we are related to… I think it's best she forgot her past… it'd make things a lot less… well, let's just say that I wouldn't mind getting amnesia about our family and leave it at that. Okay?" Jarod said awkwardly, this awkwardness not a matter of fakery as… he had not thought that far ahead… and if he had, he had forgotten it in the excitement of battle. His reply only made Fredrick more suspicious of him as he glared deeper at Jarod

"Fredrick, lay off the guy, ok? He helped us fight those creatures and has yet to ask for anything in return. Let us give him some level of trust… for now at least." Chrom advised his guardian with a smile on his face, making Fredrick scoff a little

"As you wish Milord. But do be aware, I will keep a careful watch of both our new additions." Fredrick said calmly while Jarod shivered slightly along with Robin

"Just as long as it is not all the time." Chrom sighed as he began walking towards Ylisse "Heavens knows we don't want another incident…" He added making Jarod and Robin look at each other in genuine confusion and… slight fear  
"Another incident…?" They asked before they followed Chrom with Lissa… all while Fredrick followed behind the two, his spear out ready… just in case.

* * *

**Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed it and will tune in for whenever I post the next one.**

**Jarod: Yeah, all, seven of your readers.**

**Chrom: Jarod, that isn't very fair to Jarceus an-**

**Robin: Chrom, he was making a joke about the follower number.**

**Jarod: Yeah… and the fact that his stories are trash.**

**Jarceus: I made you! And I can unmake you!**

**Jarod: Actually, would it be more accurate to say that I made you, and then you made me, since I'm a self insert character for shameless pandering to my own self ego which I hate but also can't think of anything original that doesn't involve a character which is a version of me as I am terribly afraid about fucking up the personalities of stablished characters within a fandom?**

**Jarceus: Ok… that went too far…**

**Chrom: Wow… even I felt that one… And this is depressing now…**

**Robin: Can… can we just end this segment now?**

**Jarceus: Sure…**


End file.
